1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a holographic display apparatus and a holographic display method, and more particularly to, a holographic display apparatus and a holographic display method whereby the image quality of a hologram image reproduced via an off-axis technique is enhanced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of realizing three-dimensional (3D) images such as glasses-type methods and non-glasses-type methods are widely used. Examples of glasses-type methods include deflected glasses-type methods and shutter glasses-type methods, and examples of the non-glasses-type methods include lenticular methods and parallax barrier methods. These methods use binocular parallax, and as a result, it is difficult to increase the number of viewpoints. In addition, these methods make the viewers feel tired due to the difference between the depth perceived by the brain and the focus of the eyes.
Recently, holographic display methods, which are 3D image display methods capable of making the depth perceived by the brain consistent with the focus of the eyes and providing full parallax, have been gradually put to practical use. According to a holographic display technique, when light is irradiated onto a hologram pattern having recorded thereon an interference pattern obtained by interference between object light reflected from an original object and the light, the light is diffracted and an image of the original object is reproduced. When a currently commercialized holographic display technique is used, a computer-generated hologram (CGH), rather than a hologram pattern obtained by directly exposing an original object to light, is provided as an electric signal to a spatial light modulator. Then, the spatial light modulator forms a hologram pattern and diffracts light according to the input CGH signal, thereby generating a 3D image.